totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:I'MYØURBO$$4YØURLIFE/Muzyka
Tutaj będą przedstawione rankingi wokalistów oraz ich piosenek. Oczywiście to tylko mój gust! Oznaczenia do wokalistów : - Prawdziwa Legenda Muzyki! : - Wspaniały Artysta! : - Bardzo Dobry, wręcz Świetny Artysta! : - Ma dużo fajnych utworów, ale czegoś mu/niej brakuje, żeby być wyżej. : - Spoko Wokalista, lubię go/jej słuchać. : - Ten artysta jest ok, naprawdę zasługuje na szacunek. : - Może być, nic nie mam do tej osoby. : - Nie przepadam, ale szanuję za wkład do muzyki. : - Nie Lubię. : - Nie cenię w żaden sposób, muzyka tego artysty jest fatalna. : - Zakończ Karierę Muzyczną. Ranking Wokalistki #'Avril Lavigne' #'Rihanna' #'P!nk' #'Lady GaGa' #'Britney Spears' #'Celine Dion' #'Iggy Azalea' #'Dido' #'Shakira' #'Beyonce' #'Doda' #'Katy Perry' #'Christina Aguilera' #'Sandra' #'Bonnie Tyler' #'Agnieszka Chylińska' #'INNA' #'Mariah Carey' #'Billie Eilish' #'MARINA' #'Madonna' #'Taylor Swift' #'Alexandra Stan' #'Ariana Grande' #'Lana Del Rey' #'Aniela Bogusz (SexMasterka)' Wokaliści #'kartky' #'Eminem' #'Zeamsone' #'XXXTentacion (1998-2018) *' #'21 Savage' #'Szpaku' #'scarlxrd' #'Lil Skies' #'White 2115' #'George Michael (1963-2016) *' #'Freddie Mercury (1946-1991) *' #'Basshunter' #'Flo Rida' #'Michael Jackson (1958-2009) *' #'Arash' #'Quebonafide' #'Calvin Harris' #'Enrique Iglesias' #'Tymek' #'Adam Lambert' #'Shawn Mendes' Zespoły #'Evanescence' #'Metallica' #'Virgin' #'chillwagon' #'ABBA' #'Roxette' #'Within Temptation' #'Destiny's Child' #'Aerosmith' #'Queen' #'t.A.T.u.' #'The Black Eyed Peas' #'Wham!' #'The Pussycat Dolls' #'Sugababes' #'The Cranberries' #'Guns n' Roses' #'O.N.A.' #'Taconafide' #'Die Antwoord' Oznaczenia do piosenek : - Legendarne! : - Wspaniałe! : - Bardzo Dobre, wręcz Świetne! : - Dobra Robota! : - Spoko. : - Jest Ok, wpada w ucho. : - Średnie. : - Nie Mój Gust, ale szanuję. : - Nie Lubię. : - Okropne to jest, jednym słowem - Porażka. : - To jest całkowicie Asłuchalne. Piosenki 21 Savage: #'Never' #'Valentine' #'a&t' #'rockstar' #'can't leave without it' #'Amy Winehouse' #'21 Guns' #'Bad Business' #'break da law' #'No Peace' #'out for the night' #'X' #'Dead People' #'Special' #'Oh Ok' #'GXD' #'Close My Eyes' #'all my friends' #'21 Way' #'Savage' #'Lord Forgive Me' #'No Advance' #'Motorcycle' #'Famous' #'Feel It' #'Mad Stalkers' #'Nothin New' #'Wow' #'Rap Saved Me' #'Baby Girl' #'Numb' #'Bad Guy' #'Darth Vader' #'good day' #'No Heart' #'Gang' #'Cocky' #'100' #'Bank Account' #'Ghostface Killers' #'My Choppa Hate Niggas' ABBA: #'Money Money Money ' #'The Winner Takes It All' #'Voulez-Vous' #'One of Us ' #'The Day Before You Came' #'Dancing Queen' #'I Have A Dream' #'Summer Night City' #'When All Is Said And Done' #'Knowing Me, Knowing You' #'Super Trouper' #'The Name Of The Game' #'Mamma Mia ' #'Slipping Through My Fingers' #'My Love, My Life' #'One Man, One Woman' #'Happy New Year ' #'Take A Chance On Me' #'Andante, Andante' #'Gimme Gimme Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)' #'SOS' #'Honey Honey' #'Ring Ring' #'Our Last Summer' #'Thank You For The Music' #'Lay All Your Love On Me' #'Fernando' #'I've Been Waiting For You' #'When I Kissed The Teacher' #'Chiquitita' #'So Long' #'Head Over Heels' #'Cassandra' #'Hasta Manana' #'Eagle' #'That's Me' #'Under Attack' #'Bang A-Boomerang' #'On And On And On' #'I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do' #'Waterloo' #'Does Your Mother Know' Adam Lambert: #'Whataya Want From Me' #'Another Lonely Night' #'If I Had You' #'Better Than I Know Myself' #'For Your Entertainment' #'Time for Miracles' #'Ghost Town' #'Welcome To The Show' Aerosmith: #'Crazy' #'I Don't Want To (Wanna) Miss A Thing' #'Dream On' ' #'Angel #'Hole In The Soul' #'Come Together' #'Falling in Love' #'Last Child' #'Amazing' #'Walk This Way' #'Fly Away From Here' #'Love In An Elevator' #'Dude (Looks Like A Lady)' #'What It Takes' #'Jaded' #'Walk On Water' #'Livin' On The Edge' #'Home Tonight' #'Janie's Got A Gun' #'Back In The Saddle' #'The Other Side' #'Rag Doll' #'Pink' #'Cryin'' #'Deuces Are Wild' #'Blind Man' #'Draw The Line' #'Eat The Rich' Agnieszka Chylińska/O.N.A./Chylińska: #'Niekochana' #'Gorąca Prośba' #'Wszystko to co ja' #'Królowa Łez' #'To Naprawdę Już Koniec' #'Kiedy Powiem Sobie Dość' #'Znalazłam' #'Nie Mogę Cię Zapomnieć' #'Schiza' #'Kiedy Przyjdziesz Do Mnie' #'Zmęczona' #'Moja Odpowiedź' #'Ciagle Ty' #'Winna' #'Zmysłowa' #'Wybaczam Ci' #'Niebo' #'Niczyja' #'Najtrudniej' #'24 godziny po...' #'Jestem silna' #'Drzwi' #'KCACNL' #'Koła czasu' #'Nie chcę dawać tego, co najlepsze' #'Zima' #'Krzyczę - jestem' #'Mam Zły Dzień' #'Historyjka' Alexandra Stan: #'Ecouté' #'Thanks For Leaving' #'I Did It Mama!' #'Get Back (ASAP)' #'Call The Police' #'Miami' #'Lollipop (Param Pam Pam)' #'1.000.000' #'Mr.Saxobeat' #'Motive' #'Lemonade' #'We Wanna' #'Synchronize' #'Boy Oh Boy' #'Alone' #'Cliche (Hush Hush)' #'Give Me Your Everything' #'Dance' #'Balans' #'Noi 2' #'Mami' #'Save The Night' #'Get What You Give' #'Vanilla Chocolat' #'Coco Banana' #'Cherry Pop' #'Au Gust Ziele' #'9 Lives' #'Boom Pow' #'All My People' Aniela Bogusz (Lil Masti) #'Rak' #'Oh Tygrysku' #'SZAFA ŁEZ' #'Głębokie Gardło' #'TOXIC LOVE' #'FAME' #'FENIX' #'ZŁOTA FALA' #'Szach Mat' #'Poka Sowe' #'Wyślij Mi Nudesa' Arash: #'Pure Love' #'Broken Angel' #'Dooset Daram' #'One Day' #'Arash' #'Suddenly' #'She Makes Me Go' #'Temptation' #'Sex, Love, Rock & Roll' #'One Night in Dubai' #'Always' #'Boro Boro' #'Chori Chori' #'OMG' Ariana Grande: #'One Last Time' #'Bang Bang' #'Break Free' #'Bed' #'Side To Side' #'Problem' #'7 rings' #'Santa Tell Me' #'break up with your girlfriend, i'm bored' #'Dangerous Woman' #'Beauty And The Beast' #'no tears left to cry' #'breathin'' #'Love Me Harder' #'Focus' #'god is a woman' #'Into You' #'Thank U, Next' #'Everyday' Avril Lavigne: #'Nobody's Home' #'I'm With You' #'It Was In Me' #'Slipped Away' #'Forgotten' #'Falling Fast' #'Wish You Were Here' #'I Fell In Love With The Devil' #'How Does It Feel' #'Give You What You Like' #'I Will Be' #'Fly' #'Innocence' #'Head Above Water' #'Warrior' #'When You're Gone' #'Why' #'My Happy Ending' #'Fall To Pieces' #'Right Where I'm Supposed To Be' #'Take Me Away' #'Naked' #'Keep Holding On' #'Hush Hush' #'Remember When' #'Smile' #'Hot' #'Don't Tell Me' #'Things I'll Never Say' #'Freak Out' #'Birdie' #'Falling Into History' #'Tomorrow' #'Complicated' #'Losing Grip' #'Alice' #'Here's To Never Growing Up' #'Not Enough' #'4 Real' #'Together' #'Won't Let You Go' #'Adia' #'Bigger Wow' #'Mobile' #'Crush' #'I Love You' #'Girlfriend' #'Who Knows' #'Anything But Ordinary' #'Get Over It' #'Runaway' #'Knockin' On Heaven's Door' #'Push' #'Let Me Go' #'The Scientist' #'Falling Down' #'Let Go' #'You Were Mine' #'I Can Do Better' #'Basket Case' #'Stop Standing There' #'Darlin' #'Everybody Hurts' #'My World' #'Love Me Insane' #'Alone' #'Goodbye' #'How You Remind Me' #'Black Star' #'Souvenir' #'Dumb Blonde (solo)' #'Dumb Blonde (ft. N.Minaj)' #'What The Hell' #'17' #'Sk8er Boi' #'You Ain't Seen Nothin' Yet' #'Daydream' #'Nobody's Fool' #'I Don't Have To Try' #'Temple Of Life' #'Tell Me It's Over' #'Tomorrow You Didn't' #'Contagious' #'Breakaway' #'Unwanted' #'He Wasn't' #'You Never Satisfy Me' #'Break It So Good' #'Slippin' On Sunshine' #'Rock n' Roll' #'Goddess' #'I Want What I Want' #'Hello Heartache' #'Bad Reputation' #'One of Those Girls' #'Headset' #'Make Up' #'All You Will Never Know' #'Once And For Real' #'I Don't Give' #'In Touch' #'Bitchin' Summer' #'Move Your Little Self On' #'Take It' #'Everything Back But You' #'I Always Get What I Want' #'Don't Stop' #'The Best Damn Thing' #'Bad Girl' #'Hello Kitty' Basshunter: #'Every Morning' #'I Promised Myself' #'Now You're Gone' #'Saturday' #'I Miss You' #'Angel In The Night' #'Boten Anna' #'All I Ever Wanted' #'Dota' Beyoncé/Destiny's Child/The Carters: #'If I Were A Boy' #'Runnin' (Lose It All)' #'Drunk In Love' #'Lose My Breath' #'Beautiful Liar' #'Halo' #'Irreplaceable' #'Bootylicious' #'Survivor' #'Broken-Hearted Girl' #'Crazy In Love' #'Heaven' #'Smash Into You' #'Pretty Hurts' #'Independent Woman Pt.1' #'Soldier' #'XO' #'Dangerously In Love' #'7/11' #'Disappear' #'No No No Pt.1' #'Listen' #'With Me Part I' #'Girl' #'Naughty Girl' #'Start Over' #'Bills, Bills, Bills' #'Baby Boy' #'Single Ladies' #'Scared of Lonely' #'Walk On Water' #'Telephone' #'Emotion' #'Rather Die Young' #'Say My Name' #'No No No Pt.2' #'I Got That' #'Say Yes' #'Formation' #'Put It In A Love Song' #'Love On Top' #'Best Thing I Never Had' #'Sweet Dreams' #'Run The World (Girls)' #'Green Light' #'Hymn For The Weekend' #'Jealous' #'Sorry' #'Flawless' #'Why Don't You Love Me' #'Perfect' #'Me, Myself And I' #'Welcome To Hollywood' #'Party' #'Diva' #'Partition' #'SPIRIT' #'Apeshit' #'Ring The Alarm' #'Suga Mama' #'Deja Vu' #'Ego' #'Yonce' #'Countdown' #'Hold Up' #'Mi Gente' #'Video Phone' #'Feeling Myself' #'Work It Out' Billie Eilish: #'Lovely' #'bad guy' #'Idontwannabeyouanymore' #'Bury a Friend' #'Goodbye' #'I Love You' #'Listen Before I Go' #'You Should See Me In A Crown' #'Ocean Eyes' #'When I Was Older' #'Copycat' #'Come Out and Play' #'all the good girls go to hell' #'When The Party's Over' #'Bored' #'everything i wanted' #'Belllyache' #'Xanny' #'My Boy' #'Wish You Were Gay' #'8' Bonnie Tyler: #'Holding Out For A Hero' #'The Best' #'It's A Heartache' #'Total Eclipse Of The Heart' #'You're The One' #'Stay' #'Say Goodbye' #'Making Love Out Of Nothing At All' #'Have You Ever See The Rain?' #'If You Were A Woman (And I Was A Man)' #'I Put A Spell On You' #'If I Sing You A Love Song' #'Angel Of The Morning' #'Islands' #'Lost In France' #'Here She Comes' #'Take Me Back' #'The Rose' #'Si Demain... (Turn Around)' #'Loving You's A Dirty Job' #'Learn To Fly' #'Bitter Blue' #'Sem Limites Pra Sonhar' Britney Spears: #'Womanizer' #'Out From Under' #'Criminal' #'Break The Ice' #'Where Are You Now?' #'Lucky' #'Someday (I Will Understand)' #'Stronger' #'Outrageous' #'3' #'Gimme More' #'Work Bitch' #'Everytime' #'Dear Diary' #'I Run Away' #'Sometimes' #'Perfume' #'Toxic' #'Shattered Glass' #'Everyday' #'Born To Make You Happy' #'If U Seek Amy' #'Unusual You' #'Scream & Shout' #'Oops... I Did It Again!' #'(You Drive Me) Crazy' #'Till The World Ends #'Anticipating' #'I'm Not A Girl, Not Yet A Woman' #'I'm A Slave 4 You' #'...Baby One More Time!' #'Circus' #'My Baby' #'Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know' #'Radar' #'Piece of Me' #'I Wanna Go' #'Do Somethin'' #'Hold It Against Me' #'Overprotected' #'From The Bottom Of My Broken Heart' #'My Prerogative' #'Girl In The Mirror' #'Ooh La La' #'Boys' #'I Love Rock n' Roll' #'Alien' #'Me Against The Music' #'Kill The Lights' #'Pretty Girls' #'Slumber Party' #'Trip 2 Your Heart' #'Make Me...' Calvin Harris: #'We Found Love' #'Outside' #'This Is What You Came For' #'How Deep Is Your Love' #'I Need Your Love' #'We'll Be Coming Back' #'One Kiss' #'Thinking About You' #'Let's Go' #'Feels' #'Blame' #'Sweet Nothing' #'Slide' #'Promises' #'Faking It' #'Heatstroke' #'Summer' #'Under Control' #'Rollin' #'My Way' Celine Dion: #'Where Does My Heart Beat Now' #'I Drove All Night' #'My Heart Will Go On' #'I Surrender' #'A New Day Has Come' #'One Heart' #'I'm Alive' #'All by Myself' #'Only One Road' #'L'amour existe encore' #'Lying Down' #'Courage' #'I Want You To Need Me' #'The Last To Know' #'I'm Your Angel' #'Alone' #'Pour que tu m'aimes encore' #'If Walls Could Walk' #'The Power Of Love' #'Taking Chances' #'Et Je t'aime encore' #'So This IS Christmas' #'Then You Look At Me' #'Have You Ever Been In Love' #'Sorry For Love' #'Water From The Moon' #'It's All Coming Back To Me Now' #'Ashes' #'Encore Un Soir' #'Let's Talk About Love' #'Because You Loved Me' #'Tout l'or des hommmes' #'You And I' #'Immortality' #'Beauty And A Beast' #'O Holy Night' #'The Reason' #'Flying On My Own' #'The Prayer' #'Goodbye's (The Saddest Word)' #'Des Mots Qui Sonnent' #'Loved Me Back To Life' #'Next Plane Out' #'Parler a mon pere' #'You Shook Me All Night Long' #'That's The Way It Is' #'Did You Give Enough Love' #'If You Asked Me To' #'On Ne Change Pas' #'Love Can Move Mountains' #'(If There Was) Any Other Way' #'Misled' #'Unison' #'Contre Nature' #'Imperfections' #'Ziggy (Un Garcon Pas Commes les Autres)' #'Je Sais Pas' #'Sous le vent' #'Think Twice' #'Ne Partez Pas Sans Moi' #'Falling Into You' #'The Colour Of My Love' #'When I Fall In Love' #'Tell Him' #'Le Miracle' chillwagon: #'góra trupów' #'stukupuku' #'flaga' #'chillwagon' #'rower' #'Kwit' #'@' Christina Aguilera: #'Fighter' #'Hurt' #'Lift Me Up' #'Pero Me Acuerdo De Ti' #'Bound To You' #'Por Siempre Tu' #'I Turn To You' #'Come On Over (All I Want Is You)' #'You Lost Me' #'Genie In A Bottle' #'The Voice Within'' #'Say Something' #'Twice' #'Oh Mother' #'Mercy on Me' #'Tilt' Ya Head Back' #'Moves Like Jagger' #'What A Girl Wants' #'Your Body' #'Do What U Want' #'Reflection' #'Soar' #'Lady Marmalade' #'Dirrty' #'Beautiful' #'Keeps Gettin' Better' #'Feel This Moment' #'Tell Me' #'Candyman' #'Fall In Line' #'Like I Do' #'Can't Hold Us Down' #'Maria' #'Save Me from Myself' #'Nobody Wants To Be Lonely' #'Show Me How You Burlesque' #'Ain't No Other Man' #'Accelerate' #'Car Wash' #'Express' #'Telepathy' #'Not Myself Tonight' #'I Hate Boys' Dido: #'Stan' #'Here With Me' #'Day Before We Went To War' #'Life For Rent' #'Hunter' #'White Flag' #'Thank You' #'Don't Leave Home' #'No Freedom' #'Don't Believe In Love' #'Sand In My Shoes' #'Hurricanes' #'Friends' Doda/Virgin: #'Szansa' #'Nie Daj Się' #'Dziękuję' #'Katharsis' #'Dżaga' #'2 Bajki' #'Kolejny Raz' #'Mam Tylko Ciebie' #'Rany' #'Znak Pokoju' #'Nie Wolno Płakać' #'To Ty' #'Dla R.' #'XXX' #'Twa Energia' #'Nie Mam Dokąd Wracać' #'Bad Girls' #'I'm With You' #'Nie Zawiedź Mnie' #'Sens' #'High Life' #'Kopiuj-Wklej' #'Miłość na Etat' #'Muzyki Moc' #'Electrode' #'Nie Pytaj Mnie' #'Titanium' #'Gimme More' #'Riotka' #'FUCK IT' #'Niebezpieczne Kobiety' Eminem: #'When I'm Gone' #'Love The Way You Lie' #'Beautiful' #'Tragic Endings' #'Stan' #'Immortal (Echale Mojo Remix)' #'Someone To Talk To (Echale Mojo Remix)' #'Kill My Pain (Echale Mojo Remix)' #'Mockingbird' #'I Need A Doctor' #'Spacebound' #'Remember Me (Echale Mojo Remix)' #'The Ringer' #'Kim' #'Venom' #'Rap God' #'I'm Back' #'KILLSHOT' #'The Real Slim Shady' #'Believe' #'So Bad' #'Soldier' #'My Dad's Gone' #'Bad Guy' #'We Made You' #'Criminal' #'Stronger Than I Was' #'The Way I Am' #'Not Afraid' #'Lose Yourself' #'Drug Ballad' #'Say Goodbye Hollywood' #'Without Me' #'Like Toy Soldiers' #'Cleanin' Out My Closet' #'Legacy' #'W.T.P.' #'Bad Husband' #'Remind Me' #'That's All She Wrote' #'Evil Twin' #'Lucky You' #'Smack That' #'Elevator' #'Sing Me For The Moment' #'So Much Better' #'8 Mile' #'25 To Life' #'Phenomenal' #'Fall' #'Greatest' #'Offended' #'Never Enough' #'Beautiful Pain' #'Walk On Water' #'Cold Wind Blows' #'Seduction' #'The Monster' #'Crack A Bottle' #'Till I Collapse #'Marshall Mathers' #'Forever' #'Untouchable' #'Scary Movies (Stand Well Back)' #'Bitch Please II' #'Business' #'Brain Damage' #'Survival' #'River' #'Kamikaze' #'You Don't Know' #'Just Lose It' #'Say What You Say' #'White America' #'Who Knew' #'In Your Head' #'On Fire' #'Need Me' #'Superman' #'My Name Is' #'Shake That' #'Berzerk' #'Go To Sleep' #'Kill You' #'Ass Like That' Enrique Iglesias: #'Away' #'El Perdedor (Pop)' #'Heartbeat' #'Takin' Back My Love' #'Do You Know? (Ping Pong Song)' #'Tired Of Being Sorry' #'Hero' #'Finally Found You' #'Rhythm Divine' #'Push' #'Somebody's Me' #'Dirty Dancer' #'Bailamos' #'Naked' #'Could I Have This Kiss Forever' #'El Perdon' #'Can You Hear Me' #'Not In Love' #'Be With You' #'No Me Digas Que No' #'Tonight (I'm Lovin' You)' #'El Perdedor (Bachata)' #'Addicted' #'Love To See You Cry' #'Bailando' #'El Bano' #'I Don't Dance (Without You)' #'Duele El Corazon' #'Escape' #'Subeme La Radio' #'Loco' #'I Like It' #'I'm A Freak' Evanescence: #'My Immortal' #'You' #'Everybody's Fool' #'Hello' #'Taking Over Me' #'Immortal (Echale Mojo Remix)' #'Someone To Talk To (Echale Mojo Remix)' #'Kill My Pain (Echale Mojo Remix)' #'Breathe No More' #'Bring Me To Life' #'Remember Me (Echale Mojo Remix)' #'Lithium' #'The Change' #'Anywhere' #'What You Want' #'Imaginary' #'Missing' #'The Last Song I'm Wasting' #'Farther Away' #'Never Go Back' #'Going Under' #'October' #'Your Star' #'The Only One' #'Secret Door' #'Understanding' #'Together Again' #'My Heart Is Broken' #'Imperfection' #'Good Enough' #'The End Of The Dream' #'Hi-Lo' #'Haunted' #'Sweet Sacrifice' #'Call Me When You're Sober' #'Lost In Paradise' #'Lies' #'Say You Will' #'Tourniquet' #'Whisper' Flo Rida: #'Sugar' #'Wild Ones' #'Club Can't Handle Me' #'Where Them Girls At' #'I Cry' #'Goin' In' #'Right Round' #'Bad Boys' #'Low' #'Good Feeling' #'My House' #'Elevator' #'Feel It' #'How I Feel' #'In The Ayer' #'G.D.F.R.' #'Jump' #'Whistle' #'Let It Roll' #'Turn Around (5,4,3,2,1)' #'I Don't Like It, I Love It' #'Hangover' #'Zillionaire' #'Troublemaker' George Michael/Wham!: #'Last Christmas' #'One More Try' #'Praying For Time' #'Freedom'90' #'Father Figure' #'Mother's Pride' #'Careless Whisper' #'Careless Whisper (demo)' #'Where Did Your Heart Go?' #'I Want Your Sex' #'Everything She Wants' #'A Different Corner' #'Too Funky' #'Monkey' #'Faith' #'Wake Me Up Before You Go Go!' #'Club Tropicana' #'I Knew You Were Waiting (For Me)' #'Killer/Papa Was A Rollin' Stone' #'I'm Your Man' #'Young Guns (Go For It!)' #'Somebody To Love' #'Freedom' #'Jesus To A Child' #'If I Told You That ' #'Don't Let The Sun Go Down On Me' #'The Edge Of Heaven' #'Love's Need Of Love Today' #'Amazing' #'Wham Rap! (Enjoy What You Do)' #'December Song' #'Kissing A Fool' #'Bad Boys' #'Outside' #'As' #'You Have Been Loved' #'Fastlove' #'Heal The Pain' #'Cowboys And Angels' #'Older' #'Flawless (Go To The City)' #'Spinning The Wheel' #'Shoot The Dog' #'Freeek!' Guns n' Roses: #'Don't Cry' #'This I Love' #'So Fine' #'One In A Million' #'You Could Be Mine' #'Yesterdays' #'November Rain' #'Sorry' #'Civil War' #'Live And Let Die' #'If The World' #'Rocket Queen' #'Get In The Ring' #'Estranged' #'Used To Love Her' #'Patience' #'Perfect Crime' #'Sweet Child O'Mine' #'It's So Easy' #'Nightrain' #'Paradise City' #'Ain't It Fun' #'Since I Don't Have You' #'Knockin' On Heaven's Door' #'Madagascar' #'Don't Damn Me' #'Garden of Eden' #'Bad Obsession' #'Dead Horse' #'Sympathy For The Devil' #'Chinese Democracy' #'Welcome To The Jungle' Iggy Azalea: #'Started' #'Black Widow' #'Kream' #'Booty' #'Sally Walker' #'No Mediocre' #'Mo Bounce' #'Go Hard Or Go Home' #'Fancy' #'Change Your Life' #'Bounce' #'Pretty Girls' #'Work' #'Problem' #'Trouble' #'Switch' #'Savior' #'Team' INNA: #'Amazing' #'More Than Friends (solo)' #'Endless' #'INNdiA' #'Cola Song' #'Diggy Down' #'Love' #'10 Minutes' #'Be My Lover' #'Call The Police' #'Rendez-Vous' #'Sun Is Up' #'Heaven' #'Wow' #'In Your Eyes' #'No Help' #'Love Yourself' #'Yalla' #'Tu Manera' #'Say It With Your Body' #'Un Momento' #'More Than Friends (ft. Daddy Yankee)' #'Hot' #'Deja Vu' #'Crazy Sexy Wild' #'Nirvana' #'Club Rocker' #'We Wanna' #'I Need You For Christmas' #'Gimme Gimme' #'Ruleta' #'Spre Mare' #'Tropical' #'Me Gusta' #'Fade Away' #'Summer In December' #'Show Me The Way' #'Caliente' #'J'Adore' #'Bad Boys' #'Bop Bop' #'Good Time' #'Ra' #'Iguana' kartky: #'My' #'Aard' #'Koszmar minionego lata' #'się skończył' #'Pętla' #'Laura Palmer' #'Blackout' #'Lunatycy' #'New Toronto' #'Nagano 98' #'Horcrux Seeker' #'Mój kolega diler' #'Silent Hill' #'Ellie' #'azrael' #'niemanieba' #'Nasira' #'Wolni' #'łza dla cieniów minionych' #'Outside' #'Rewind' #'nie umiem spać w nocy, bo patrzę na księżyc' #'Karuzela' #'yennefer' #'The End Of The Fucking World' #'Ballada disidenta' #'Dziewczyna szamana' #'detroit' Katy Perry: #'Rise' #'The One That Got Away' #'Part of Me' #'Firework' #'365' #'Thinking of You' #'E.T.' #'Last Friday Night' #'Teenage Dream' #'Roar' #'Not Like The Movies' #'By The Grace of God' #'Never Really Over' #'Chained To The Rhythm' #'Dark Horse' #'California Gurls' #'Walking On Air' #'Save As Draft' #'Con Calma' #'Hot n' Cold' #'If We Never Meet Again' #'Unconditionality' #'Witness' #'Roulette' #'Birthday' #'This Is How We Do' #'Harleys in Hawaii' #'Wide Awake' #'I Kissed A Girl ' #'Swish Swish' #'Feels' #'Waking Up in Vegas' #'Deja Vu' #'Small Talk' #'Bon Appetit' #'Dressin' Up' #'Earth' #'Starstukk' #'Ur So Gay' #'Peacock' #'Hey Hey Hey' Lady GaGa: #'The Edge of Glory' #'Applause' #'Alejandro' #'Is That Alright?' #'I'll Never Love Again' #'Million Reasons' #'Bad Romance' #'LoveGame' #'Shallow' #'Judas' #'Perfect Illusion' #'Dope' #'Poker Face' #'Do What U Want (ft. R.Kelly)' #'Scheisse' #'Americano' #'Hair' #'Just Dance' #'Paparazzi' #'Venus' #'Joanne (Where Do You Think You're Goin'?)' #'Eh Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)' #'Do What U Want (ft. Christina Aguilera)' #'Telephone' #'Bloody Mary' #'Speechless' #'Til It Happens To You #'The Cure' #'Born This Way' #'You And I' #'Your Song' #'Marry The Night' #'Always Remember Us This Way' #'Aura' #'G.U.Y.' #'A-YO' #'Look What I Found' #'John Wayne' #'Video Phone' Lana Del Rey: #'Groupie Love' #'Summertime Sadness' #'Shades of Cool' #'Summer Bummer' #'Ridin' ' #'Brooklyn Baby' #'Young And Beautiful' #'Doin' Time' #'White Mustang' #'Once Upon A Dream' #'Born To Die' #'Burning Desire' #'Mariners Apartment Complex' #'Carmen' #'Ultraviolence' #'Video Games' #'Ride' #'Venice Bitch' #'National Anthem' #'High By The Beach' #'Blue Jeans' #'Love' #'West Coast' #'Lust For Life' #'Music To Watch Boys To' Lil Skies: #'Tell My Haters' #'Cloudy Skies' #'I Know You' #'Red Roses' #'Lust' #'Nowadays' #'No Rest' #'Big Money' #'Signs of Jealousy' #'Lonely' #'Boss Up' #'Fake' #'Lavagirl' #'Rude' #'Bad Girls' #'Welcome to the Rodeo' #'Da Sauce' Madonna: #'Frozen' #'Music' #'La Isla Bonita' #'The Power of Good-Bye' #'What It Feels Like For A Girl' #'Girl Gone Wild' #'Give It 2 Me' #'Like A Prayer' #'Sorry' #'Like A Virgin' #'Ray of Light' #'Material Girl' #'You'll See' #'Hung Up' #'Into The Groove' #'Hollywood' #'Oh Father' #'Crazy For You' #'4 Minutes' #'Die Another Day' #'Papa Don't Preach' #'American Pie' #'Bad Girl' #'Nothing Really Matters' #'American Life' #'I'll Remember' #'Live To Tell' #'Secret' #'Don't Cry For Me Argentina' #'Rain' #'Give Me All Your Lovin'' #'Celebration' #'Who's That Girl' #'Take A Bow' #'Ghosttown' #'Love Profusion' #'Miles Away' #'Open Your Heart' #'Dress You Up' #'Don't Tell Me' #'Borderline' #'Me Against The Music' #'This Used To Be My Playground' #'True Blue' #'Deeper And Deeper' #'I Rise' #'Justify My Love' #'Express Yourself' #'Cherish' #'Holiday' #'Crave' #'Vogue' #'Erotica' #'Medelin' #'Bitch, I'm Madonna' Mariah Carey: #'My All' #'All I Want For Christmas Is You (1994)' #'Through The Rain' #'Hero' #'Without You' #'I Still Believe' #'All I Want For Christmas Is You (2011)' #'I Don't Wanna Cry' #'H.A.T.E.U.' #'I Know What You Want' #'One Sweet Day' #'With You' #'When You Believe' #'Touch My Body' #'Vision of Love' #'Love Takes Time' #'GTFO' #'Can't Let Go' #'We Belong Together' #'I'll Be There' #'Someday' #'Thank God I Found You' #'Emotions' #'Always Be My Baby' #'Dreamlover' #'Make It Happen' #'I Want To Know What Love Is' #'Honey' #'Don't Forget About Us' #'Heartbreaker' #'Fantasy' #'Shake It Off' #'It's Like That' #'Obsessed' #'Up Out My Face' MARINA: #'Orange Trees' #'Lies' #'Soft To Be Strong' #'Starring Role' #'Baby' #'I'm A Ruin' #'How To Be A Heartbreaker' #'Karma' #'Believe In Love' #'To Be Human' #'End Of The Earth' #'No More Suckers' #'Teen Idle' #'Enjoy Your Life' #'Blue' #'Handmade Heaven' #'Hollywood ' #'Fear & Loathing ' #'Shampain ' #'Immortal' #'You ' #'Forget ' #'I'm Not A Robot ' #'Buy The Stars' #'SuperStar' #'Too Afraid' #'Power & Control' #'Bubblegum Bitch' #'Sex Yeah' #'Radioactive' #'Obsessions' #'Primadonna' #'Savages' #'Mowgli's Road' #'Life Is Strange' #'True' #'Electra Heart' #'Emotional Machine' #'Homewrecker' #'Oh No!' #'Froot ' Metallica: #'Nothing Else Matters' #'Enter Sandman' #'Turn The Page' #'Sad but True' #'Hero of The Day' #'Until It Sleeps' #'Fade To Black' #'Tuesday's Gone' #'Mama Said' #'My Friend of Mysery' #'The Memory Remains' #'The Day That Never Comes' #'The Unforgiven' #'Master of Puppets' #'Loverman' #'The Unforgiven II' #'I Disappear' #'Hardwired' #'Wherever I May Roam' #'Whiskey In The Jar' #'The God That Failed' #'Frantic' #'No Leaf Closer' #'Bleeding Me' #'The Unnaimed Feeling' #'Thorn Within' #'St.Anger' #'Now That We're Dead' #'Die, Die, My Darling' #'My Apocalypse' #'Harveater of Show' #'Seek & Destroy' #'Fuel' #'Spit Out The Bone' #'One' #'Cyanide' #'Creeping Death' Michael Jackson/The Jacksons 5: #'Liberian Girl' #'Give In To Me' #'Beat It' #'You Are Not Alone' #'Thriller' #'They Don't Care About Us' #'She's Out Of My Life' #'Billie Jean' #'Gone Too Soon' #'Childhood' #'We Are The World' #'Cry' #'Will You Be There' #'Human Nature' #'One More Chance' #'Ben' #'I Just Can't Stop Loving You' #'Black Or White' #'Blame It On The Boogie' #'This Is It' #'Who Is It' #'Come Together' #'A Place With No Name' #'Heal The World' #'Scream' #'The Girl Is Mine' #'Hollywood Tonight' #'Speed Demon' #'Blood On The Dance Floor' #'Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'' #'Earth Song' #'Rock With You' #'You Rock My World' #'Remember The Time' #'You Are My Life' #'Stranger In Moscow' #'Pretty Young Thing' #'Slave To The Rhythm' #'Ghosts' #'Jam' #'Hold My Hand' #'In The Closet' #'Another Part Of Me' #'Man In The Mirror' #'The Way You Make Me Feel' #'Smooth Criminal' #'Bad' #'Dirty Diana' #'Leave Me Alone' #'Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough' P!nk: #'I Don't Believe You' #'So What' #'Just Like A Pill' #'Get The Party Started' #'Please Don't Leave Me' #'Fuckin' Perfect/Perfect' #'What About Us?' #'Family Portrait' #'U+Ur Hand' #'Raise Your Glass' #'Who Knew' #'Try' #'Circle Game' #'Glitter In The Air' #'The Last Song Of Your Life' #'Stupid Girls' #'Barbies' #'Blow Me (One Last Kiss)' #'Love Me Anyway' #'Whataya Want From Me' #'Funhouse' #'Love Song' #'Happy' #'Don't Let Me Get Me' #'Dear Mr. President' #'Walk Me Home' #'We Could Have It All' #'Can We Pretend' #'A Million Dreams' #'Beautiful Trauma' #'It's All Your Fault' #'Nobody Knows' #'90 Days' #'Whatever You Want' #'Lady Marmalade' #'Sober' #'Courage' #'Hurts 2B Human' #'Just Give Me A Reason' #'Are We All We Are' #'Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken' #'Catch Me While I'm Sleeping' #'I'm Not Dead' #'Ave Maria' #'Just Like Fire' #'True Love' #'Leave Me Alone (I'm Lonely)' #'Bad Influence' #'You Make Me Sick' #'Walk Of Shame' #'Waterfall' #'There You Go' #'Trouble' #'Last To Know' #'Lonely Girl' #'Secrets' #'God Is A DJ' #'Hustle' #'Most Girls' #'Slut Like You' Quebonafide/Taconafide: #'Bogini' #'Kawa i Xanax' #'8 Kobiet' #'Metallica 808' #'Art-B' #'C'est la Vie' #'Madagaskar' #'Visa' #'Half Dead' #'PIN' #'Kryptowaluty' #'Quebonahombre' #'Zorza' #'Bumerang' #'Candy' #'Znaki Zapytania' #'Tamagotchi' #'Między Słowami' #'Odyseusz' #'Sorry Dolores' Queen/Freddie Mercury: #'Who Wants To Live Forever' #'I Want To Break Free' #'The Show Must Go On' #'We Are The Champions' #'Bohemian Rhapsody' #'The Great Pretender' #'Friends Will Be Friends' #'In My Defence' #'Save Me' #'Too Much Love Will Kill You' #'How Can I Go On' #'Don't Stop Me Now' #'A Kind of Magic' #'Another One Bites The Dust' #'Barcelona' #'Radio Ga Ga' #'It's A Hard Life' #'We Will Rock You' #'Somebody To Love (1993)' #'Somebody To Love (1976)' #'Under Pressure' #'Thank God It's Christmas' #'I Want It All' #'These Are The Days Of Our Lives' #'A Winter's Tale' #'Made In Heaven' #'Breakthru' #'Crazy Little Thing Called Love' #'The Invisible Man' #'You're My Best Friend' #'One Vision' #'Heaven for Everyone' #'Scandal' #'Fat Bottomed Girls' #'Love Of My Life' #'Play the Game' #'Now I'm Here' #'You Don't Fool Me' #'Living On My Own (1985)' #'I Was Born To Love You' #'The Miracle' #'Innuendo' #'Living On My Own (1993 Remix)' #'I'm Going Slighty Man' #'Flash' #'Love Kills' #'Body Language' #'Killer Queen' #'Tie Your Mother Down' #'39 Rihanna: #'Love The Way You Lie pt.I' #'Love The Way You Lie pt.II' #'Russian Roulette' #'Man Down' #'Pour It Up' #'Unfaithful' #'Disturbia' #'S&M' #'Te Amo' #'California King Bed' #'We Found Love' #'Only Girl (In The World)' #'Cry' #'Where Have You Been' #'Wild Thoughts' #'Umbrella' #'Diamonds' #'Suicide' #'Nothing Is Promised' #'You Da One' #'What Now' #'Don't Stop The Music' #'Farewell' #'Stupid in Love' #'Rehab' #'What's My Name?' #'SOS' #'Hate That I Love You' #'Love On The Brain' #'Take A Bow' #'We Ride' #'Who's That Chick?' #'This Is What You Came For' #'If I Never See Your Face Again' #'Pon de Replay' #'Take Care' #'Stay' #'Wait Your Turn' #'Can't Remember To Forget You' #'Loyalty' #'The Monster' #'Talk That Talk' #'Cheers (Drink To That)' #'Kiss It Better' #'Shut Up And Drive' #'Fly' #'Rude Boy' #'Princess Of China' #'Hard' #'Hypnotized' #'FourFive Seconds' #'Right Now' #'Birthday Cake' #'American Oxygen' #'Sledgehammer' #'If It's Lovin' That You Want' #'Too Good' #'All Of The Lights' #'Lemon' #'Run This Town' #'Cockiness (Love It)' #'Selfish' #'Live Your Life' #'Rockstar 101' #'Work' #'Needed Me' #'Bitch Better Have My Money' Roxette: #'It Must Have Been Love' #'Listen To Your Heart' #'Spending My Time' #'Un Dia Sin Ti' #'You Don't Understand Me' #'Anyone' #'Queen of Rain' #'Joyride' #'Sleeping In My Car' #'I Don't Want To Get Hurt' #'Salvation' #'Almost Unreal' #'Vulnerable' #'Crash! Boom! Bang!' #'Wish I Could Fly' #'Fading Like A Flower' #'Milk And Toast And Honey' #'A Thing About You' #'Dressed for Success' #'The Look' #'How Do You Do!' #'The Big L' #'Dangerous' #'Stars' Sandra: #'Everlasting Love' #'(I'll Never Be) Maria Magdalena' #'In The Heat Of The Night' #'Hiroshima' #'Innocent Love' #'Loreen' #'Hi!Hi!Hi!' #'Midnight Man' #'Little Girl' #'We'll Be Together' #'Don't Be Agressive' #'Heaven Can Wait' #'Around My Heart' #'Secret Land' scarlxrd #'BXILING PXINT' #'FADED.' #'IMNXTAMESS' #'fxur/AM.' #'STFU.' #'CHAIN$AW' #'HXW THEY JUDGE.' #'DEMXNS & ANGELS.' #'PARANXID.' #'6 feet' #'LIVING LEGEND.' #'NX PRESSURE.' #'BANDS' #'SX SAD.' #'HEAD GXNE.' #'BRAINDEAD.' #'KING, SCAR' #'EVERYTHING IS FINE.' #'GIRLFRIEND' #'HEART ATTACK' #'BERZERK.' #'LIES XYU TELL' #'I Am Damaged' #'I NEED SPACE.' #'Secrets' #'TELL ME YXU LXVE ME.' #'THE PURGE' #'HELL IS XN EARTH.' #'DEATHPUNCH' #'GLX UP' #'MAD MAN.' #'Run!' Shakira: #'Don't Bother' #'Waka Waka (This Time For Africa)' #'Underneath Your Clothes' #'Beautiful Liar' #'Did It Again' #'Loca' #'Hips Don't Lie' #'Try Everything' #'Illegal' #'Objection (Tango)' #'Chantaje' #'Gypsy (Gitana)' #'Whenever, Wherever (Suerte)' #'La La La (Brazil 2014)' #'La Tortura' #'Dare (La La La)' #'Me Enamore' #'Rabiosa' #'She Wolf' #'The One' #'Antologia' #'Can't Remember To Forget You' #'Tu' #'Clandestino' #'Get It Started' #'No Creo' #'Addicted To You' #'Inevitable' #'Un Poco De Amor' #'La Bicicleta' #'Las De La Intuicion' #'Nada' #'No' #'Dia de Enero' #'Ojos Asi' #'Te Dejo Madrid' #'Give It Up To Me' #'Sale el Sol' #'Que Me Quedes Tu' #'Deja Vu' #'Trap' #'Empire' #'Perro Fiel' #'Estoy Aqui' #'Comme Moi' Shawn Mendes: #'In My Blood' #'Senorita' #'Treat You Better' #'I Know What You Did Last Summer' #'Mercy' #'Youth' #'Lost In Japan' #'Stitches' #'Nervous' #'If I Can't Have You' #'There's Nothing Holdin' Me Back' Sugababes: #'Change' #'Run For Cover' #'Push The Button' #'Shape' #'About You Now' #'Stronger' #'Caught In A Moment' #'Ugly' #'Walk This Way' #'Too Lost In You' #'Easy' #'Denial' #'Overload' #'Freak Like Me' #'Round Round' #'Hole In The Head' Szpaku: #'Nieważne' #'Hinata' #'Zombie' #'Lavender Town' #'Ninja' #'UFO' #'Solóweczka' #'MOJO JOJO' #'W Krainie Czarów' #'MINIMINI' #'Oddajemy Krew Wampirom' #'KLĘSKA' #'Szlam' #'ARTYSTA Z BLIZNĄ' #'Król Lew' #'Bor Crew' #'Dobry chłopak' #'Ból' #'Alicja' #'Żółwie Ninja' #'Sami Swoi' #'Bajka' #'IJO IJO' #'28 Dni Później...' #'Kochać bloki' #'Czerwony Dywan' #'Chleb i miód' #'Mutylator' #'Złota Owca' #'8 bila' #'Oczka' #'Ja YETI' #'Wybory' #'BORuto' #'Sicario' #'Konfetti' t.A.T.u.: #'All About Us' #'Gomenasai' #'Nas Ne Dogonyat (2014)' #'All The Things She Said' #'Stars' #'Obezyanka Nol' #'Ya Soshla S Uma' #'30 Minutes' #'30 Minut' #'We Shout' #'Friend or Foe' #'Nas Ne Dogonyat (2001)' #'Perfect Enemy' #'Dangerous and Moving' #'Zacem Ja' #'Craving (I Only Want What I Can't Have)' #'Sacrifice' #'White Robe' #'Loves Me Not' #'220' #'Sparks' #'Not Gonna Get Us' #'Cosmos' #'How Soon Is Now?' #'Show Me Love' #'Robot' #'Prostye Dvizheniya' #'Malchik Gay' Taylor Swift: #'Style' #'Out Of The Woods' #'Back To December' #'Shake It Off' #'ME!' #'Bad Blood' #'22' #'Begin Again' #'Blank Space' #'...Ready For It?' #'I Knew You Were Trouble' #'Everything Has Changed' #'Love Story' #'You Belong With Me' #'Wildest Dreams' #'Red' #'White Horse' #'Tim McGraw' #'Gorgeous' #'Fifteen' #'End Game' #'The Story Of Us' #'Babe' #'Teardrops On My Guitar' #'Picture To Burn' #'Call It What You Want' #'Mine' #'Safe & Sound' #'We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together' #'Our Song' #'Mean' #'I Don't Wanna Live Forever' #'Look What You Made Me Do' #'Delicate' The Black Eyed Peas: #'My Humps' #'Where Is The Love? (2003)' #'I Gotta Feeling' #'Shut Up' #'Meet Me Halfway' #'Boom Boom Pow' #'Rock That Body' #'The Time (Dirty Bit)' #'Don't Stop The Party' #'Imma Be' #'Just Can't Get Enough' #'Don't Phunk With My Heart' #'Don't Lie' #'Pump It' #'Where Is The Love? (2016)' #'Let's Get It Started' #'Street Livin' #'Hey Mama' The Cranberries: #'When You're Gone' #'Zombie' #'Ode To My Family' #'Dreams' #'Free To Decide' #'Promises' #'Salvation' #'Analyse' #'Hollywood' #'Just My Imagination' #'Ridiculous Thoughts' #'Linger' #'I Can't Be With You' #'Animal Instinct' #'Time Is Ticking Out' #'Sunday' The Pussycat Dolls: #'Buttons' #'Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)' #'When I Grow Up' #'I Hate This Part' #'Hush Hush; Hush Hush' #'I Don't Need A Man' #'Don't Cha' #'Stickwitu' #'Wait A Minute' #'Beep' Tymek: #'Brudne Myśli' #'Interesy' #'TOKSYCZNE' #'Tabletki' #'Lekarstwo' #'JESTEM' #'Banalne' #'Ona' #'Romans' #'KŁAPIĄ GĘBĄ' #'Powietrze' #'Semantyka' #'Slow Mo' #'Dementor' #'detroit' #'Inny Niż Każdy' #'SAMBO' #'Język Ciała' #'Jedyna' #'Jaki chciałem być' #'80's' #'CHMURY' #'RADOŚĆ' #'Tusz' #'Z ziemi włoskiej do Polski' #'SUKA' #'ANIOŁY I DEMONY' #'Bajka' #'11:11' #'Poza Kontrolą' #'RAINMAN' #'CIĄGLE W TRASIE' #'Klubowa suka' #'Będzie lepiej' White 2115: #'California' #'Kurt Cobain' #'Noc' #'Jaki Ojciec Taki Syn' #'Bez Moich Braci' #'Balmain' #'Pałac' #'Sos Mula' #'Legenda' #'Marlboro' #'ABCD' #'Sen' #'Popstar/Rockstar' #'Młody Tarzan' #'Nowi kumple' #'Czarownica' #'Jim Morrison' #'La Vida Loca' #'Anioł Stróż' #'Mogę dziś umierać' #'Cry Baby' #'Wschód (lubię zapierdalać)' #'Nic za darmo/Piramida' #'Small Town Boy' #'DI MARIA' #'Rockstar' Within Temptation/Sharon den Adel: #'Forgiven' #'All I Need' #'Shadow Of The Dark' #'In And Out Of Love' #'Memories' #'Stand My Ground' #'Bittersweet' #'Angels' #'Cool' XXXTentacion: #'changes' #'what are you so afraid of' #'Teeth' #'Alone, part 3' #'Never' #'The remedy for a broken heart' #'Valentine' #'Orlando' #'Amy Winehouse' #'Skin' #'Everybody Dies In Their Nightmares' #'Numb' #'Hope' #'Angel' #'Falling Down' #'BAD!' #'Before I close my eyes' #'indecision' #'slipknot' #'Moonlight' #'Let's Pretend We're Numb' #'I am depressed' #'Hate Will Never Win' #'Looking for a star' #'Find Me' #'Save Me' #'love yourself' #'Revenge' #'KILL ME' #'Ayala (Outro)' #'King Of The Dead' #'Jocelyn Flores' #'NEVER' #'Alone, part 1' #'I Don't Wanna Do This Anymore' #'A Message To Tina Belcher' #'The Fall' #'Carry On' #'Dead Inside (Interlude)' #'Depression & Obsession' #'Don't Cry' #'Again' #'going down' #'RUN' #'KING' #'Imagination' #'The Explanation' #'Look At Me!' #'SAD!' #'I spoke to the devil in Miami, he said everything would be fine' #'WingRiddenAngel' #'Run Up On Me' #'Alone, part 2' #'i don't even speak spanish lol' #'Xxxanax' #'Arms Around You' #'Vice City' #'100' #'fuck love' #'YuNg BrAtZ' #'Don't Test Me' #'RIP Roach' Zeamsone: #'Japanese Hoes' #'Everest' #'Metro' #'kurtki bomberki' #'thrasher' #'Sport' #'San Francisco' #'Nie interesuje' #'VLONE' #'3M0CJ3' #'San Andreas' #'mollypercocets' #'Od Tej Pory' #'Paradoksalnie' #'Brudne Myśli' #'rosegold' #'TRUDNY' #'Balmain' #'Ain't Trippin' #'Jebać Grę' #'10' #'Jedna Noc' #'Liczby' #'Bankroll' #'ABCD' #'Jungla' #'Samoloty' #'High Life' #'Śnieg' #'6s' #'Róże' #'Apartament' #'High Life 2' #'bb' #'Ballada' #'Deszcz' #'Koleżanki' #'Dystans' #'Nic za darmo/Piramida' #'Przyjacielu export' #'To nie anioł' #'Ten trueschoolowy' Statystyki Muzyczne Utwory #1: 2018: 2019: Ranking Artystów z utworami #1: Top 100 Piosenek wysłuchanych w roku 2018: Top 100 Artystów roku 2018: Osobiste TOP 100 WSZECHCZASÓW: PRZEBOJE WSZECHCZASÓW: 'POLSKIE:' #HEY - MOJA I TWOJA NADZIEJA '97 (1997) #PERFECT - AUTOBIOGRAFIA (1982) #CZESŁAW NIEMEN - DZIWNY JEST TEN ŚWIAT (1967) #ANNA JANTAR - TYLE SŁOŃCA W CAŁYM MIEŚCIE (1974) #DŻEM - WEHIKUŁ CZASU (TO BYŁBY CUD) (1989) #BUDKA SUFLERA - JOLKA, JOLKA (1986) #BAJM - JÓZEK, NIE DARUJĘ CI TEJ NOCY (1982) #LADY PANK - ZAWSZE TAM GDZIE TY (1990) #KRZYSZTOF KRAWCZYK FT. EDYTA BARTOSIEWICZ - TRUDNO TAK (RAZEM BYĆ NAM ZE SOBĄ) (2004) #OBYWATEL G.C. - NIE PYTAJ O POLSKĘ (1988) #2 PLUS 1 - CHODŹ, POMALUJ MÓJ ŚWIAT (1972) #EDYTA GÓRNIAK - TO NIE JA! (1994) #WILKI - BAŚKA (2002) #VIRGIN - 2 BAJKI (2005) #PERFECT - NIE PŁACZ EWKA (1981) #DŻEM - WHISKY (1985) #BAJM - BIAŁA ARMIA (1990) #LOMBARD - PRZEŻYJ TO SAM (1982) #CZESŁAW NIEMEN - SEN O WARSZAWIE (1966) #LADY PANK - KRYZYSOWA NARZECZONA (1983) #ZBIGNIEW WODECKI - LUBIĘ WRACAĆ TAM GDZIE TAM BYŁEM... (1994) #UNIVERSE - MR.LENNON (1983) #VARIUS MANX - ORŁA CIEŃ (1996) #KULT - POLSKA (1992) #CHŁOPCY Z PLACU BRONI - KOCHAM CIĘ (1993) #2 PLUS 1 - WINDĄ DO NIEBA (1977) #ANNA JANTAR - MOJE JEDYNE MARZENIE (1979) #MAANAM - KOCHAM CIĘ, KOCHANIE MOJE (1983) #DŻEM - LIST DO M. (1991) #O.N.A. - KIEDY POWIEM SOBIE DOŚĆ (1996) #VARIUS MANX - PIOSENKA KSIĘŻYCOWA (1994) #T.LOVE - WARSZAWA (1990) #FARBA - CHCĘ TU ZOSTAĆ (2003) #EDYTA GÓRNIAK & MIETEK SZCZEŚNIAK - DUMKA NA DWA SERCA (1998) #LADY PANK - MNIEJ NIŻ ZERO (1984) #PERFECT - NIEPOKONANI (1997) #ANDRZEJ PIASECZNY & ROBERT CHOJNACKI - NIECIERPLIWI (1995) #WILKI - URKE (2003) #BAJM - DWA SERCA, DWA SMUTKI (1985) #KOMBI - POKOLENIE (2004) #BUDKA SUFLERA - BAL WSZYSTKICH ŚWIĘTYCH (2000) #MARYLA RODOWICZ - MAŁGOŚKA (1973) #PERFECT - CHCEMY BYĆ SOBĄ (1981) #SUMPTUASTIC - KOŁYSANKA (2003) #KOBRANOCKA - KOCHAM CIĘ JAK IRLANDIĘ (1990) #KULT - BARANEK (1993) #KAYAH & BREGOVIC - PRAWY DO LEWEGO (1999) #ZDZISŁAWA SOŚNICKA - ALEJA GWIAZD (1987) #MARYLA RODOWICZ - WSIĄŚĆ DO POCIĄGU (REMEDIUM) (1978) #IRA - NADZIEJA (1991) #RYSZARD RYNKOWSKI - SZCZĘŚLIWEJ DROGI JUŻ CZAS (1983) #ZBIGNIEW WODECKI - CHAŁUPY WELCOME TO (1985) #ZIYO - MAGICZNE SŁOWA (1993) #LADY PANK - FABRYKA MAŁP (1984) #EDYTA BARTOSIEWICZ - OSTATNI (1995) #DŻEM - SEN O VICTORII (1991) #MAANAM - CYKADY NA CYKLADACH (1981) #VIRGIN - DŻAGA (2004) #ICH TROJE - POWIEDZ (2001) #ANNA JANTAR - NAJTRUDNIEJSZY PIERWSZY KROK (1975) #URSZULA - DMUCHAWCE, LATAWCE, WIATR (1983) #KASIA KOWALSKA - NOBODY... (2000) #PERFECT - KOŁYSANKA DLA NIEZNAJOMEJ (1994) #REPUBLIKA - BIAŁA FLAGA (1982) #STACHURSKY - TYP NIEPOKORNY (2001) #ANNA JANTAR - NIC NIE MOŻE WIECZNIE TRWAĆ (1979) #LADY PANK - TACY SAMI (1988) #VARIUS MANX - POCAŁUJ NOC (1995) #BAJM - NIE MA WODY NA PUSTYNI (1983) #LOMBARD - SZKLANA POGODA (1983) #MYSLOVITZ - DŁUGOŚĆ DŻWIĘKU SAMOTNOŚCI (1999) #PERFECT - CAŁKIEM INNY KRAJ (1994) #EDYTA BARTOSIEWICZ - JENNY (1997) #ODDZIAŁ ZAMKNIĘTY - ANDZIA I JA (1983) #VIRGIN - SZANSA (2006) #STACHURSKY - ZOSTAŃMY RAZEM (1999) #URSZULA SIPIŃSKA - CUDOWNYCH RODZICÓW MAM (1988) #HEY - TEKSAŃSKI (1993) #ICH TROJE - ZAWSZE Z TOBĄ CHCIAŁBYM BYĆ... (2001) #KOMBI - SŁODKIEGO MIŁEGO ŻYCIA (1984) #MAANAM - LUCCIOLA (1985) #URSZULA - KONIK NA BIEGUNACH (1994) #ANNA JANTAR - NIE WIERZ MI, NIE UFAJ MI (1978) #MARYLA RODOWICZ - JADĄ WOZY KOLOROWE (1979) #KRZYSZTOF KRAWCZYK - OSTATNI RAZ ZATAŃCZYSZ ZE MNĄ (1987) #MAREK GRECHUTA - DNI, KTÓRYCH JESZCZE NIE ZNAMY (1971) #O.N.A. - KOŁA CZASU (1995) #UNIVERSE & BEATA KOZIDRAK - TYLE CHCIAŁEM CI DAĆ (1994) #LADY PANK - STACJA WARSZAWA (2004) #KASIA KOWALSKA - A TO CO MAM (1995) #REZERWAT - ZAOPIEKUJ SIĘ MNĄ (1985) #ROTARY - NA JEDNEJ Z DZIKICH PLAŻ (1996) #BAJM - TA SAMA CHWILA (1993) #KULT - GDY NIE MA DZIECI (1998) #LADY PANK - SZTUKA LATANIA (1985) #ŁZY - AGNIESZKA (2001) #VARIUS MANX - ZANIM ZROZUMIESZ (1994) #REPUBLIKA - ODCHODZĄC (1998) #MAANAM - KRAKOWSKI SPLEEN (1983) #ARTUR GRADOWSKI - ONA JEST ZE SNU (1997) 'ZAGRANICZNE (TOP 500 Z LAT 2000):' #SHAKIRA FT. WYCLEF JEAN - HIPS DON'T LIE (2006) #O'ZONE - DRAGONSTEA DIN TEI (2004) #MADONNA - HUNG UP (2005) #THE RASMUS - IN THE SHADOWS (2003) #BRITNEY SPEARS - TOXIC (2004) #EMINEM FT. DIDO - STAN (2000) #NELLY FT. KELLY ROWLAND - DILEMMA (2002) #BON JOVI - IT'S MY LIFE (2000) #P!NK - JUST LIKE A PILL (2002) #JAMES BLUNT - YOU'RE BEATIFUL (2005) #OUTKAST HEY YA! (2003) #LAS KETCHUP - THE KETCHUP SONG (ASEREJE) (2002) #USHER FT. LIL JON - YEAH! (2004) #BRITNEY SPEARS - OOPS... I DID IT AGAIN! (2000) #EMINEM - LOSE YOURSELF (2003) #T.A.T.U. - ALL ABOUT US (2005) #50 CENT FT. OLIVIA - CANDY SHOP (2005) #NICKELBACK - HOW YOU REMIND ME (2001) #BOB SINCLAR - LOVE GENERATION (2005) #THE BLACK EYED PEAS - SHUT UP (2003) #MODJO - LADY (HEAR ME TONIGHT) (2000) #K-MARO - FEMME LIKE U (2004) #BASSHUNTER - NOW YOU'RE GONE (2007) #LINKIN PARK - IN THE END (2001) #BEYONCE FT. JAY-Z - CRAZY IN LOVE (2003) #DIDO - WHITE FLAG (2003) #SHAKIRA - WHENEVER, WHEREVER (2001) #MADONNA - MUSIC (2000) #RIHANNA FT. JAY-Z - UMBRELLA (2007) #NO DOUBT - IT'S MY LIFE (2003) #DANZEL - PUMP IT UP (2004) #BASSHUNTER - BOTEN ANNA (2006) #NELLY FURTADO FT. TIMBALAND - PROMISCUOUS (2006) #KYLIE MINOGUE - CAN'T GET YOU OUT OF MY HEAD (2001) #ALIZEE - MOI... LOLITA (2000) #CHRISTINA AGUILERA FT. P!NK, LIL' KIM & MYA - LADY MARMALADE (2001) #T.A.T.U. - NAS NE DOGONYAT (2001) #ANASTACIA - LEFT OUTSIDE ALONE (2004) #LEANN RIMES - CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT (2000) #CODE RED - KANIKUŁY (2007) #THE UNDERDOG PROJECT - SUMMER JAM (2000) #KARMAH - JUST BE GOOD TO ME (2006) #LINKIN PARK - NUMB (2003) #EVANESCENCE FT. PAUL MCCOY - BRING ME TO LIFE (2003) #AKCENT - KYLIE (2005) #JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE - CRY ME A RIVER (2003) #ONE T & COOL-T - MAGIC KEY (2003) #ATB - ECSTASY (2004) #THE BLACK EYED PEAS - WHERE IS THE LOVE? (2003) #CRAZY FROG - AXEL F (2004) #NATASHA BEDINGFIELD - UNWRITTEN (2005) #KATE RYAN - DESENCHANTEE (2002) #AMY WINEHOUSE - REHAB (2006) #JENNIFER LOPEZ - LET'S GET LOUD (2000) #ALEX GAUDINO - DESTINATION CALABRIA (2007) #SEAN PAUL - GET BUSY (2002) #EMINEM - THE REAL SLIM SHADY (2000) #LEONA LEWIS - BLEEDING LOVE (2007) #JUANES - LA CAMISA NEGRA (2005) #DESTINY'S CHILD - SAY MY NAME (2000) #CHRISTINA AGUILERA - COME ON OVER (ALL I WANT IS YOU) (2000) #LIMP BIZKIT - BEHIND BLUE EYES (2003) #DIDO - HERE WITH ME (2000) #LADY GAGA - POKER FACE (2008) #BRITNEY SPEARS - WOMANIZER (2008) #SONIQUE - IT FEELS SO GOOD (2000) #P!NK - GET THE PARTY STARTED (2002) #DANTE THOMAS FT. WYCLEF JEAN - MISS CALIFORNIA (2001) #ALEX C. FT. YASS - DU HAST DER SCHORSTEN ARSCH DER WELT (2007) #HOOBASTANK - THE REASON (2004) #BASSHUNTER - DOTA (2006) #TIMBALAND FT. KERI HILSON - THE WAY I ARE (2007) #CHRISTINA AGUILERA - BEAUTIFUL (2003) #MELANIE C - I TURN TO YOU (2000) #GERI HALLIWELL - IT'S RAINING MEN (2001) #ERYC PRYDZ - CALL ON ME (2004) #BONFUNK MC'S - FREESTYLER (2001) #ATC - AROUND THE WORLD (LALALA) (2000) #GWEN STEFANI - HOLLABACK GIRL (2005) #RIHANNA - DON'T STOP THE MUSIC (2007) #MAROON 5 - THIS LOVE (2004) #ENRIQUE IGLESIAS - HERO (2001) #SUGABABES - PUSH THE BUTTON (2005) #ALICIA KEYS - FALLIN' (2001) #SHAKIRA - OBJECTION (TANGO) (2002) #EVANESCENCE - MY IMMORTAL (2003) #AVRIL LAVIGNE - I'M WITH YOU (2003) #BRITNEY SPEARS - LUCKY (2000) #BUSTA RHYMES FT. MARIAH CAREY - I KNOW WHAT YOU WANT (2003) #ARASH FT. HELENA - ARASH (2006) #NELLY FURTADO - SAY IT RIGHT (2007) #SHAGGY FT. RAYVON - ANGEL (2000) #JENNIFER LOPEZ - JENNY FROM THE BLOCK (2002) #BOB SINCLAR - WORLD, HOLD ON (2006) #SONIQUE - SKY (2001) #KELLY CLARKSON - BEHIND THESE HAZEL EYES (2005) #CASCADA - EVERYTIME WE TOUCH (2005) #GYM CLASS HEROES - CUPID'S CHOKEHOLD (2006) #ALICIA KEYS - NO ONE (2007) #THE PUSSYCAT DOLLS FT. BUSTA RHYMES - DON'T CHA (2005) #BEYONCE - IRREPLACEABLE (2006) #ATOMIC KITTEN - IF YOU COME TO ME (2003) #SARAH CONNOR - FROM SARAH WITH LOVE (2001) #AKON - LONELY (2005) #MADONNA - SORRY (2006) #COLDPLAY - VIVA LA VIDA (2008) #TIMBALAND FT. ONEREPUBLIC - APOLOGIZE (2007) #AVRIL LAVIGNE - COMPLICATED (2002) #BOB SINCLAR - ROCK THIS PARTY (EVERYBODY DANCE NOW) (2006) #BENNY BENASSI - SATISFACTION (2003) #NSYNC - BYE BYE BYE (2000) #T.A.T.U. - ALL THE THINGS SHE SAID (2002) #LEONARD COHEN - IN MY SECRET LIFE (2001) #ANASTACIA - I'M OUTTA LOVE (2000) #DAFT PUNK - ONE MORE TIME (2000) #SEPTEMBER - CRY FOR YOU (2006) #ENYA - ONLY TIME (2000) #ALEX C. FT. YASS - DOKTORSPIELE (2008) #RED HOT CHILLI PEPPERS - CALIFORNICATION (2000) #DJ SAMMY - HEAVEN (2002) #THE BLACK EYED PEAS - LET'S GET IT STARTED (2004) #CELINE DION - A NEW DAY HAS COME (2002) #BRITNEY SPEARS - EVERYTIME (2004) #MATTAFIX - BIG CITY LIFE (2005) #FORT MINOR - WHERE'D YOU GO? (2006) #VILLE VALO & NATALIA AVELON - SUMMER WINE (2007) #ATOMIC KITTEN - WHOLE AGAIN (2001) #KATE RYAN - ELLE'A ELLE'A (2007) #DIDO - THANK YOU (2001) #SEAN PAUL - WE BE BURNIN' (2005) #JENNIFER LOPEZ - LOVE DON'T COST A THING (2001) #2PAC - GHETTO GOSPEL (2005) #MELANIE C FT. LISA "LEFT EYE" LOPES - NEVER BE THE SAME AGAIN (2000) #KELLY CLARKSON - BECAUSE OF YOU (2005) #SHAKIRA FT. ALEJANDRO SANZ - LA TORTURA (2005) #GNARKS BARKLEY - CRAZY (2006) #CRAZY TOWN - BUTTERFLY (2001) #KATERINE - AYO TECHNOLOGY (2007) #AVRIL LAVIGNE - GIRLFRIEND (2007) #THE CALLING - WHEREVER YOU WILL GO (2001) #MADONNA FT. PHARELL WILLIAMS - GIVE IT 2 ME (2007) #P!NK - SO WHAT (2008) #GREEN DAY - BOULEVARD OF A BROKEN DREAMS (2005) #BRITNEY SPEARS - STRONGER (2000) #3 DOORS DOWN - HERE WITHOUT YOU (2003) #DESTINY'S CHILD - BOOTYLICIOUS (2001) #U2 - BEAUTIFUL DAY (2000) #NELLY FURTADO - MANEATER (2006) #FLIPSYDE - HAPPY BIRTHDAY (2005) #THE BLACK EYED PEAS - I GOTTA FEELING (2009) #ARMIN VAN BUUREN FT. SHARON DEL ADEL - IN AND OUT OF LOVE (2007) #TITIYO - COME ALONG (2001) #CELINE DION - I DROVE ALL NIGHT (2003) #KATE RYAN - VOYAGE VOYAGE (2007) #50 CENT - IN DA CLUB (2003) #DESTINY'S CHILD - SURVIVOR (2001) #SMASH MOUTH - I'M A BELIEVER (2001) #MARY J. BLIGE - FAMILY AFFAIR (2002) #AMY WINEHOUSE - BACK TO BLACK (2007) #JENNIFER LOPEZ - AIN'T IT FUNNY (2001) #SNOW PATROL - CHASING CARS (2006) #JAMELIA - SUPERSTAR (2003) #ANASTACIA - SICK AND TIRED (2004) #SUGABABES - OVERLOAD (2000) #MORANDI FT. HELENE - SAVE ME (2008) #CHRISTINA AGUILERA - FIGHTER (2003) #AKON FT. KARDINAL OFFISHIAL - DANGEROUS (2006) #CELINE DION - I'M ALIVE (2002) #ARASH - BORO BORO (2004) #EMINEM - WITHOUT ME (2002) #SEAN PAUL FT. KEYSHIA COLE - GIVE IT UP TO ME (2005) #MAROON 5 - SHE WILL BE LOVED (2004) #ENRIQUE IGLESIAS - DO YOU KNOW? (2007) #DANIEL POWTER - BAD DAY (2005) #KYLIE MINOGUE - LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT (2002) #NE-YO - CLOSER (2008) #AMERIE - ONE THING (2004) #BRAINSTORM - MAYBE (2001) #THE PUSSYCAT DOLLS FT. SNOOP DOGG - BUTTONS (2006) #SARAH CONNOR FT. NATURAL - JUST ONE LAST DANCE (2004) #IN-GRID - TU ES FOUTU (2002) #CHAD KROEGER FT. JOSEY SCOTT - HERO (2002) #ARASH FT. REBECCA - SUDDENLY (2007) #NSYNC - IT'S GONNA BE ME (2000) #LADY GAGA FT. COLBY O'DONIS - JUST DANCE (2008) #BRITNEY SPEARS - BREAK THE ICE (2008) #LINKIN PARK - BREAKING THE HABIT (2004) #AQUA - AROUND THE WORLD (2001) #NARCOTIC THRUST FT. YVONNE JOHN LEWIS - I LIKE IT (2004) #UNITING NATIONS - OUT OF TOUCH (2005) #CREED - WITH ARMS WIDE OPEN (2000) #SHAKIRA - UNDERNEATH YOUR CLOTHES (2002) #CRAZY LOOP - CRAZY LOOP (MM MM MA) (2007) #AALIYAH - TRY AGAIN (2000) #MARC ANTHONY - YOU SANG TO ME (2000) #GWEN STEFANI FT. EVE - RICH GIRL (2004) #THE BLACK EYED PEAS - DON'T PHUNK WITH MY HEART (2005) #DEPECHE MODE - FREELOVE (2001) #SOPHIE ELLIS-BEXTOR - MURDER ON THE DANCEFLOOR (2001) #CHRISTINA AGUILERA - DIRRTY (2002) #DESTINY'S CHILD - INDEPENDENT WOMAN PT. I (2000) #RIHANNA - DISTURBIA (2008) #BLU CANTRELL FT. SEAN PAUL - BREATHE (2003) #GAROU - GITAN (2000) #SUGABABES - ROUND ROUND (2002) #MADONNA - DON'T TELL ME (2000) #AKON FT. EMINEM - SMACK THAT (2006) #JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE FT. TIMBALAND - SEXYBACK (2006) #FAITH HILL - BREATHE (2000) #P!NK - U + UR HAND (2006) #BACKSTREET BOYS - SHAPE OF MY HEART (2001) #ROXETTE - MILK AND TOAST AND HONEY (2001) #MARQUESS - VAYAMOS COMPANEROS (2007) #FRAGMA - TOCA'S MIRACLE REMIX (2008) #DEPECHE MODE - DREAM ON (2001) #ANASTACIA - PAID MY DUES (2002) #VENGABOYS - SHALALA LALA (2000) #SEAN PAUL - TEMPERATURE (2005) #KYLIE MINOGUE - IN YOUR EYES (2002) #JENNIFER LOPEZ FT. LL COOL J - ALL I HAVE (2005) #BRITNEY SPEARS - GIMME MORE (2007) #SANTANA - CORAZON ESPINADO (2000) #RIHANNA - UNFAITHFUL (2006) #GORILLAZ - FEEL GOOD INC. (2005) #BEYONCE - SINGLE LADIES (PUT A RING ON IT) (2008) #FERGIE - BIG GIRLS DON'T CRY (2007) #LAURA PAUSINI - IT'S NOT GOOD-BYE (2003) #SEPTEMBER - SATELLITES (2005) #ALICE DEEJAY - BETTER OFF ALONE (2000) #FAITH HILL - THERE YOU'LL BE (2001) #CHRISTINA AGUILERA & RICKY MARTIN - NOBODY WANTS TO BE LONELY (2001) #GIGI D'AGOSTINO - L'AMOUR TOUJOURS (2001) #FLO RIDA FT. T-PAIN - LOW (2007) #NELLY FURTADO - I'M LIKE A BIRD (2001) #P!NK - FAMILY PORTRAIT (2003) #AKON - GOT RIGHT (NA NA NA) (2008) #BRITNEY SPEARS - I'M A SLAVE 4 U (2001) #EMINEM - MOCKINGBIRD (2005) #DANNY - TOKYO (2007) #VANESSA CARLTON - A THOUSAND YEARS (2002) #RIHANNA - SHUT UP AND DRIVE (2007) #KELLY ROWLAND - WORK (2007) #50 CENT FT. SNOOP DOGG & LIL JON - P.I.M.P. (2003) #U2 - STUCK IN A MOMENT YOU CAN'T GET OUT OF (2001) #TIMBALAND FT. NELLY FURTADO & JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE - GIVE IT TO ME (2007) #ROB THOMAS - LONELY NO MORE (2005) #AVRIL LAVIGNE - MY HAPPY ENDING (2004) #MORANDI - ANGELS (LOVE IS THE ANSWER) (2007) #AALIYAH - MORE THAN A WOMAN (2002) #MODERN TALKING - CHINA IN HER EYES (2000) #GREEN DAY - WAKE ME UP WHEN SEPTEMBER ENDS (2005) #BEYONCE - HALO (2009) #EMINEM - WHEN I'M GONE (2005) #NICKELBACK - PHOTOGRAPH (2005) #ATB - YOU ARE NOT ALONE (2002) #SUGABABES - FREAK LIKE ME (2002) #MARIO - LET ME LOVE YOU (2005) #CREED - MY SACRIFICE (2001) #P!NK - STUPID GIRLS (2006) #GWEN STEFANI FT. AKON - THE SWEET ESCAPE (2006) #CHRISTINA MILLAN - WHEN YOU LOOK AT ME (2002) #DESTINY'S CHILD - LOSE MY BREATH (2004) #ALICIA KEYS - IF I AIN'T GOT YOU (2004) #ENYA - MAY IT BE (2001) #MARIAH CAREY - WE BELONG TOGETHER (2005) #SHAUN BAKER - HEY HI HELLO (2008) #GAROU FT. CELINE DION - SOUS LE VANT (2001) #RIHANNA - SOS (2006) #KID CUDI - DAY 'N' NITE (2008) #LINKIN PARK - SOMEWHERE I BELONG (2005) #BACKSTREET BOYS - INCOMPLETE (2005) #NSYNC - GIRLFRIEND (2002) #P!NK - DON'T LET ME GET ME (2002) #KELIS - TRICK ME (2004) #AVRIL LAVIGNE - SK8ER BOI (2002) #COLDPLAY - THE SCIENTIST (2002) #MADONNA FT. JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE - 4 MINUTES (2008) #EVANESCENCE - GOING UNDER (2003) #CODE RED - 18 (2008) #SYLVER - LAY ALL YOUR LOVE ON ME (2005) #NICKELBACK - SOMEDYA (2003) #KELLY CLARSKON - SINCE U BEEN GONE (2004) #BRITNEY SPEARS - CIRCUS (2009) #LENNY KRAVITZ - AGAIN (2001) #GREEN DAY - AMERICAN IDIOT (2004) #KYLIE MINOGUE - SPINNING AROUND (2000) #ENRIQUE IGLESIAS - TIRED OF BEING SORRY (2007) #BEYONCE FT. SEAN PAUL - BABY BOY (2003) #GIGI D'AGOSTINO - LA PASSION (2000) #CELINE DION - TOUT L'OR DES HOMMES (2003) #MATCHBOX TWENT - BENT (2000) #LIMP BIZKIT - ROLLIN' (2000) #SARAH CONNOR - SKIN ON SKIN (2002) #ALIZEE - J'EN AI MARRE! (2003) #CHRISTINA AGUILERA - HURT (2006) #USHER - U GOT IT BAD (2001) #EVE FT. GWEN STEFANI - LET ME BLOW YA MIND (2001) #ASHANTI - FOOLISH (2002) #NELLY - HOT IN HERRE! (2002) #BRITNEY SPEARS FT. MADONNA - ME AGAINST THE MUSIC (2003)